O.P. - Samurai Variant
... ... Flavor text. The swordsman of the Wano Country are swordsmen so strong that not even the Marines go near them.3 Making a Samurai Edit When considering a Samurai for your class, take into the following as consideration: Abilities: '''Strength and Dexterity are the most important abilities, even Constitution is also important. Wisdom, Intelligence and Charisma can make for more cunning players '''Races: Samurai are a limited class due to race. Humans are predominantly the only race with very few other races taking levels unless adopted into a family. examples of this are some fishmen, certain minks and a frog. Area: Though they can be found anywhere on the sea, the main area is the Northern Hemisphere. The areas of this are the Arathi Highlands and Arkanaeon. Alignment: any. Starting Gold: 5d6×10 gp (175 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Samurai: Hit Die: 10 Samurai Class Table Class Skills: The Samurai’s class skills are: Concentration (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy(Int), Intimidate (Cha), Iaijutsu dex Jump (Str), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (royalty) Listen (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (dex), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str) Skill Ranks Per level: (2 + Int modifier) + (x4 at 1st level.) Class Features Weapons & Armor Proficiency Samurai are proficient with all simple weapons, and the favored weapons of selected style. Samurai are proficient with Kimono and Heavy armor but not shields. All samurai start with a masterwork Wakizashi sword and a Katana sword. Style Weapons: ''' Samurai can choose to replace either their masterwork Wakizashi or Katana with their style specialty weapon. They are considered proficient with this if they are but loose proficiency for the weapon given up. '''Class Features Movement Stride: Samurai Take great care in learning to move with both power, restraint and dignity. At 1st level, a samurai moves at -10ft his base speed and cannot run. At 6th '''level you move your base speed. At 12th level a Samurai moves at +10ft and is unrestricted by land conditions. At 18th you are treated for the 1st round of combat as having “Run” and “Pounce”. '''Code of Honor: A Samurai is governed by his code of conduct and that set by his Clan and Lords. If at any time he breaks his code he takes a -8 on all checks and loss of special abilities until sufficiently repented for his actions. In some cases this results in taking one’s life. Skill Set : '''Each Samurai School has a Special skill set attributed to their class in society. When you select your style you gain these skills and add ¼ your level as a bonus. '''Style Techniques: Each Samurai School has special techniques unique to their style. At each indicated level, the samurai gains an attack in accordance with the family style they have. Each attack is unique and special. Path of the Warrior: '''''Starting at 2nd level you get to choose what style of fighting you will take, one path is the two weapon fighting, so you get at each stage the next level of two weapon fighting feat.{ stacks if you have one of the feats, automatically move to the next.] Or You take the Two as one feat Progression: Power attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Supreme Cleave. Etc. At each Stage your attacks add on another multiplier of you strength. So at 2nd level it is STR x2, then x3 etc. Kiai Smite (Ex): Once per day, a samurai of 3rd level or higher can give a great cry during combat that invigorates him. When a samurai shouts (a free action), his next attack gains a bonus on the attack roll and the damage roll equal to his Charisma bonus (minimum +1). 2/day at 7th, 3/day at 12th, 4/day at 17th. Bonus Feat: ''' at every indicated level a samurai can gain one bonus feat that they qualify for from the fighter list of feats. '''Iaijutsu Master (Ex): By 5th level, a samurai has become adept at iaijutsu, a fighting technique that concentrates on drawing his weapon and striking a foe in one fluid motion. He is treated as having the Quick Draw feat, but only when he draws his katana, wakizashi or special weapon Staredown (Ex): a samurai becomes able to strike fear into his foes by his mere presence. He gains a +4 bonus on Intimidate checks and can demoralize an opponent (as described in the Intimidate skill description, page 76 of the Player’s Handbook). Mass Staredown (Ex): a samurai has sufficient presence that he can cow multiple foes. Using a Intimidate check, the samurai can demoralize all opponents within 30 feet with a single standard action. Improved Staredown (Ex): even a glance from the hard eyes of a samurai is enough to give his foes pause. The samurai can demoralize opponents within 30 feet as a move action, not a standard action. Frightful Presence (Ex): A 20th-level samurai’s bravery, honor, and fighting prowess have become legendary. When the samurai draws his blade, opponents within 30 feet must succeed on a Will save (DC 20 + samurai’s Cha modifier) or become panicked for 4d6 rounds (if they have 4 or fewer Hit Dice) or shaken for 4d6 rounds (if they have from 5 to 19 Hit Dice). Creatures with 20 or more Hit Dice are not affected. Any foe that successfully resists the effect cannot be affected again by the same samurai’s frightful presence for 24 hours. Samurai Style Each Samurai comes from a clan that has a specific style based upon the elements. Below are the styles and all the relevant data pertaining to the Fire Clan The warrior caste of the Samurai Nation. They are Versed in the use and defense of fire. Their blades have a fine serration on the blade allowing sparks to form on the blade. This adds 1 extra damage on slashing and - 1 to the blades hardness and HP when hit by sundering. * Style Weapon: Kirabachi: 1d10,19-20/x3 + Rend: attack hits, add an extra 2d6+STR. Adds an extra bleed damage per d6. 1,000gp * Skill Set: Innuendo, Climb, Survival * Style Techniques: ** I: Endure Elements: You are able to endure both warm and cold weather effects of mild varieties. ** II: Fire Blade Maneuver: You are able to spark and swing fire with your blade. You add 2d6 extra fire damage. Targets hit by an attack have to roll a reflex save of 10 + damage dealt by fire or they are on fire. ** III: Cut The Flame Maneuver: '''You can make an attack roll to cut and extinguish any flame. If the damage you do is enough to extinguish the size of the flame it is put out. ** IV: '''Fire Blade: Deals 4d6 instead of the previous 2d6. ** V: Fire Resistance: 10 ** VI: Fire Blade: Deals 6d6 ** VII: Fire Resistance 20 ** VIII: Wall of Fire Maneuver: '''You create a wall of flame as an attack action in a straight line of 15ft, 15ft high. This wall deals 5 damage to anyone immediately within 5ft and anyone trying to pass through takes 8d6 Damage. The wall lasts 1d4+4 rounds. ** IX’: '''Fire Blade: Deals 8d6 ** X: Flare Blade: Your blade is now so hot that it burns through. The reflex save is to avoid permanent un-heal-able damage. A critical hit with this attack on confirmation burns target to ash’s. Air Clan The law caste of the Samurai Nation. Their blades are light weapons and have Air holes in them that grants a slight humming sound as it swings. This gives the blades a -1 on its hardness and health but grants a +1 and Att & Dmg. * Style Weapon: Monk Spade: 1d10 / 2d4 x 2, 370 gp * Skill Set: Decipher Script, Disable Device, jump * Style Techniques: ** I': Improved Initiative' : as feat ** II: Blood Wind Maneuver: '''Your melee attacks can be used at a range in a 60ft line, hitting all things in the line. only where air can be used ** III: 'Gust of Wind Maneuver: ' as Descriptor, But used in conjunction with attack. ** IV: '''Blood Wind + Maneuver: '''Your melee attacks can now be used as a 60ft cone instead of a line. ** V: '''Wind Walk: You are able to use your jump check ability to move, You can move through the sky as if flying, average mobility at a 5ft/5 points of jump. You cannot run. If you gain Soru through other means, that replaces this. ** VI: Cut the Wind: '''You can use your attacks to cut through the wind, for every d6 of damage you cut the wind strength down 1 km for 1 rd. ** VII: '''Blood Wind ++ Maneuver: '''Your melee attacks can now be directed with safe zones in the cone and you can make the line of attack move. ** VIII: '''Wall of Air Maneuver: '''You use your slash to create a wall of air. The air is 15 ft high, 60 ft long. It applies gust of wind effects on it and throws anyone who fails save up into the air. All ranged attacks trying to penetrate are stopped. ** IX: '''Blood Vacuum Maneuver: '''Your wind attacks deal extra damage based on how many piercing and slashing attacks the target has taken up till this point in the encounter. ** X: '''Tornado Blade Maneuver: Your wind attacks are powerful enough to create a controlled tornado that lasts for your round of combat and follows your directed path of attack. See rules for Tornado. Electricity Clan The innovation and Bank caste of the samurai nation. Their blades are made of a special alloy that attract and trap electricity. This alloy is electrum, material notes.Your blade has a pool where it stores electric damage. The sheathes add the extra iajatsu damage as electricity damage to your pool. Your pool fades away after 1d4 days. * Style Weapon: Chain blade: 5-15 ft, 600gp, 1d8, 17-20/x2 * Skill Set: Barter, Appraise, Balance * Style Techniques: ** I: Shocking Grasp - '''You have gained t'he ability to store static electricity and discharge it. See Shocking grasp. ** II: '''Shock Blade': You can apply your shocking Grasp to your melee attacks. ** III: Draw the Power: You have learned to stack static energy from your attacks. You add 1 point of electric damage to your pool for every melee die you do of damage. You can also choose to drag your blade on the ground while moving to add 1 electric damage to your pool per 5ft of movement. You do not gain the draw bonus for any attacks you would add electricity to. ** IV: Discharge Strike: Adding onto your attack you can add you electricity pool as extra damage. This completely discharges your pool. ** V: Black Out: You gain the ability to draw as a full round action all the ambient Electricity from the area, effectively stopping all mechanical equipment. ** VI: Discharging Strike: You can now direct your electricity pool as a ranged attack in a 60ft line. ** VII: Overload: When you hit with a discharging strike you have a chance to overload the targets nervous system, leaving them paralyzed. DC 10 + ½ HD + BAB. ** VIII: Interference Zone: 'You can create a zone of interference within 100ft radius of yourself that throws off all forms of communication and direction senses. Animals and Zoans are treated as if under the “''MAZE” spell. ** IX: 'Bolt Blade: ' Your attacks now channel lightning, you can direct each attack with lightning bolt to all targets. Any target hit by this is attacked by a lightning bolt for 1d6 rds +1 from any ambient source or weather. ** X: 'Storm Caller: ' You manage to draw in a tempest of high wind and lightning with your powers. You are unaffected by this but the area around you for 1km is an extreme storm hazard. '''Sonic Clan The ''secret enforcers of the Wano nation. They wander around and are on call to the asking but they try to never reveal the fact they are of the clan. Never more than one in a given group. * '''Style Weapon': 2x Tiger Hook Swords: 630 gp,+2 disarm, trip. Range 5-10ft the swords together 1d6, 19-20/x2, pierce or slash * Skill Set: Sleight of Hand, Iaijutsu, Tumble * Style Techniques: ** I: Sonic Sword Maneuver: adds her Charisma modifier to each extra damage die gained from using the Iaijutsu Focus skill., Iaijutsu +4 ** II: Great Leap: You treat all jump checks as if you had a running start, +10 to jump ** III: Deep Impact Maneuver: As a full round action you can deliver one attack to an opponent against their touch AC. Cannot be combined with other techniques. ** IV': Cut Sound': As a full round action you can use your sonic sword to cut the sound waves out of the air leaving a silent zone of 60ft radius for 1d4 rds. ** V: Warp Step: As dimension door. ** VI: Deflection Spiral: '''standing in one spot as a full round action , you can deflect any ranged, elemental or reach attack and creating a safe zone behind you. ** VII: '''Waterfall Cut: a double attack, First hit roll a bull rush to launch opponent into the air + 5ft/damage die dealt & jump attack to launch yourself. The second attack treats your target as prone and you launch them back into the ground dealing a d12 per 5ft fall. ** VIII: Shicutchi: you now move as if under the permanent dimension Door. You also gain the ability to use Spring Attack in this fashion. ** IX: Invincible Cross Maneuver: '''You move so fast you strike the target 10 times of 1 Attack. Roll 10 attacks at your highest base attack, critical 1 will stop immediately. You take a -10 to AC and will be in the immediate 5ft space on the other side of your target. ** X: '''Vacuum Strike: A double strike. The first hit is as strike from the void starting beside the target, however the opponent gets an attack of opportunity and you take a -4 to AC. If they take the attack of Opportunity and/or the first attack misses the seconed attack commences. The target is treated as prone, grappled and unable to move they have the ability and the hit is an automatic confirmed critical dealing damage with the same number as die, but treated as d12’s. Water Clan The merchant class, the water school looks more at flow and movement and tries to exemplify that as needed. They are more at home in/on the water and re very effective vs fruit users. * Style Weapon: Nagamaki: 2d4, x3 5-10ft, 358gp, large size, two handed. * Skill Set: Appraise, Barter, Swim * Style Techniques: ** I : Water Combat: you are not impeded by fighting in or under the water. ** II: Freedom of Movement Water: as the spell, also unhindered by weight restrictions. ** III: Ripple Blade: In water or with enough ambient water around The blade shimmers and is hard to gauge, treat all attacks a if the opponent is flatfooted. Target can roll a Perception check of DC 10 + BAB + attack modifier to not be caught flatfooted. If they succeed, it will not work on that target for 24 hrs. ** IV: Part the Water: as part the fire. ** V: Water Walk: can move across and stop on water as if it were land. Applies to other unsolid surfaces. ** VI: Wave Ripple Blade: If within 5ft of water you can use your melee attacks as if under blood wind above but instead have water as the driving force. ** VII: Leviathan Strike: You are proficient at felling creatures larger than yourself, add 4d6 / per size category larger than yourself to each strike, must declare before hit. ** VIII: Tidal Wall: as fire wall, must be within 5ft of water. ** IX: Grand Ripple Blade: Now your ripple blade can be done as Cone, but adds the drowning effect, and bull rushes each target with a +15 on top of your hit. ** X: Tsunami Strike: Starting fully submerged, as a full round action you can cause a tsunami as the weather condition to rise up out of the water, the wave hits on the second round and if you are hit at all during the first round it cancels out. Treat as the weather effect Plus crushing damage. It’s effectiveness is based off of available water. You are treated as prone during the using of this maneuver. Earth Clan The crafter populace of the samurai nation and the ruling family. The heads of the clan can read poneglyph. They do the building and crafting, tending to be more reserved but stronger and burlier than your usual person. * Style Weapon: Sword Breaker: 1d6 / 19-20x2, 25gp. When using to attack an opponent’s weapon, it deals 2d6. +3 to disarm checks * Skill Set: Craft, Handle animal, trade * Style Techniques: ** I: Weapon and Armor Crafting Feat: ** II: Sunder Feat: ** III: Mountain Hammer: 'as the maneuver ** IV: '''Split Stone: ' as part the flame but for rock and stone. ** V: 'Greater Mountain Hammer: ' as maneuver ** VI: 'Improved Sunder: ' 4d6 instead of 2d6 ** VII: '''Elder Mountain Hammer: '''as maneuver ** VIII: '''Earthen Wall - as flame wall but with stone, you can shape the wall as you see fit and make into steps or the like, the wall can even be spaced out whereas the other wall techniques must be in a straight line, so you can make a cage. ** IX: Ancient Mountain Hammer: as maneuver ** X: Earth Quake Blade - As a blow from your sword you can deliver “''Earthquake''” as the spell. Darkness Clan The forbidden techniques, usage of this is considered a war crime and is not to be shown to anyone. Shadow damage dealt is a form of negative haki damage and will affect fruit users normally. * Style Weapon: Kawanga: 1d3/1d3 x2, 5-10ft, 10gp. +2 disarm and trip. Can be used as a grappling hook. * Skill Set: Hide, Escape Artist, Intimidate * Style Techniques: ** I; Blood Letting & Feeding: All attacks from now on deal double bleed damage with slashing weapons. Can feed on the blood of fallen foes. You heal 1d4 / hd of target but must feed within 10 mins of death. Feeding takes 1 min. ** II: Harrowing Slice (Su): '''Using this ability causes the samurai’s weapon to begin to take on a dark hue, glowing with evil taint. You makes a single melee attack, rolling with his highest Base Attack Bonus. If he succeeds the attack, the hit is automatically considered a critical hit, and confirmed. If it fails, the attack proceeds as a normal attack. This attack can only be used against targets within melee range ** III: '''Harmful Blade: '''You are able to inflict terrible wounds with weapons you use. Each attack now does 1d6/2 levels extra damage for a number of times equal to ½ lvl + CHA. ** IV: '''Soul Eater (Su): as a swift action, you can empower the next blow by giving up some life force to win the battle. The first attack each round for the duration of this ability deals an extra 5d6 points of damage if it hits, and you takes 10 points of damage each time there is such an attack, whether or not the attack is successful. This ability lasts for 1 minute and can be cancelled as a free action. you can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. ** V: Dark Blade: '''By aiming at you opponents head you slash at your opponents eyes. The attack adds an extra 1d8/2 levels and inflicts the blind status for 1 rd/lvl. A fort save 10 + ½ lvl + CHA for half damage and negation. A critical hit leaves permanent blindness. ** VI: '''Last Resort (Ex): you reach for the dark power within himself to imbue himself with greater strength at a cost of defense. While under Last Resort, he gains a +6 bonus to Strength and, if he makes a full attack action, gains a single extra attack each round at his highest bonus. (This latter effect is not cumulative with haste ''or other effects that grant additional attacks.) However, he also takes a –4 penalty to Armor Class. the effects last for 3 rounds plus a number of rounds equal to his Charisma bonus (if any). ** VII:' Terrifying Visage (Su):' A samurai can tap into a form of haki full of dark intent, emitting a fiendish aura in a 30-foot-burst. Enemies within the area of effect take 1d6 points of damage per two levels and are immobilized for 1 round. Good humanoids are immobilized for 1d4 rounds on a failed save. A Reflex save halves this damage and negates the immobilization. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the level + his Charisma modifier. Allies within this burst receive a +2 profane bonus on ability checks, attack rolls, saving throws, and skill checks for 1 round. Evil humanoids, receive this bonus for 1d6 rounds instead. A samurai can use this ability once per day /level plus one additional time per day at 17th and 20th level ** VIII: 'Disastrous Sweep (Su)': Using this ability causes a blast of dark haki energies to hurtle at a range of opponents. This attack deals 1d10 points of shadow damage to any living creature, friend or foe, caught in the 30-foot-cone area of effect, plus an additional 1d10 per two levels A Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 level + Charisma modifier) for half damage. ** IX: '''Darkened Spirit: By channeling you haki into a dark warrior spirit you can use your aura to attack in 2 forms: *** Night Sword''' (Su):'' Using this ability causes a sword of darkness to erupt from the ground in a 20-foot radius, damaging all in the area of effect for 1d10 points of shadow damage, plus an additional 1d10 per two levels unless they make a Reflex save (DC = 10 + 1/2 level + Charisma modifier) for half damage. This ability has range of 100 feet. *** ''Shadow blade (Su): Using this ability summons a hellish phantom to strike from the underworld, erupting beneath the samurai opponent. This attack deals 1d8 points of shadow damage, plus an additional 1d8 per two levels and transfers half the damage done to his hit points. A Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 level + Charisma modifier) for half damage. This ability has range of 30 feet. ** X: '''Dark Champion (Su): You become a conduit for the power of evil. Gains DR 10/good. Whenever you deal damage to a creature, he deals the maximum possible amount. In addition, any weapon the samurai wields is considered Evil aligned and under Black armament Haki for purposes of bypassing damage reduction the black arms template, dealing an additional 1d6 points of shadow damage against all opponents and an additional 2d6 points of shadow damage against good-aligned opponents.